erbparodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff the Killer
Jeff the Killer battled Jack the Ripper in Jack the Ripper vs Jeff the Killer. He also battled Slender Man, Hoody and Masky, Eyeless Jack, Smile Dog, SCP-173, BEN, MissingNO and Zalgo in Slender Man vs Jeff the Killer. He was portrayed by RLYoshi on both occasions. as Jeff the Killer]] Info Jeff the Killer is a popular Creepypasta about a boy named Jeff. He moved in to a new neighbourhood with his mother, father and his brother Liu. Their mother invited them to a party. When Jeff & Liu was waiting at the bus 3 bullies showed up and attacked them. Jeff fought back and got satisfaction from it. Later, their parents heard everything about this. Jeff & Liu didn't say anything so Liu got the blame. Later on Jeff went to the party...and the bullies showed up again. This time the fight was more brutal. One of the bullies smashed alcohol on Jeff's face...and burned him. Jeff later woke up at a hospital and his face was pale. The bullies then admitted that it was the one who started the fight so Liu was free. Later that night Jeff's mom heard crying from the bathroom and when she entered...she saw something terrifying. Jeff had cut and burned off his eyelids so he can never fall asleep and he has also cut a permanent smile (similar to the Joker) so he can always see himself happy. His mother knew that Jeff had went totally insane and got her husband so they could end his misery. Jeff noticed this and brutally murdered his mother, father and Liu. He escpaed from the house later on. People say he's out there somewhere. The last thing people hear before they get killed by Jeff is "Shhh...Go to sleep!" Lyrics In "Jack the Ripper vs Jeff the Killer" Verse 1: Heeheehee... You lied to me. You told me that you'd win, but unblinking I see. That you only killed 5 back in 1888. So it's time for Leather Apron to meet my lovely Leatherface. No one knows who you are. Can you even decide on a name? But who am I? I'm some guy achieving internet fame. You won't be writing letters anymore once I'm released. I'll turn that "R-I-P" in "Ripper" into "Rest in peace." Verse 2: You're one to talk about ripoffs, you've spawned millions, And yet nobody could prove that you even exist. You're a hoax, a British media publicity stunt. You're knife's nice and sharp, but I'll be cruel and blunt. Want to come to a party? It'll be so fun. Whether at a bus stop, or a backyard, I'll have this battle won. I'm the white hoodie from Hell, here to make you weep, Now lie back, relax, and GO TO SLEEP! In "Slender Man vs Jeff the Killer" Verse 1: You're a pedophile, chasing little kids through town. Legend says you kill, but I'm the best killer around! What's with those tentacles? You're like a living hentai, A photobomb whose only popularity comes from PewDiePie! You're known from fake document, just look at Marble Hornets. Driving people crazy, no wonder you've never had a duet! You may be called a man, but I'm more killer than you. As for your face; I'll bleach it, ignite it, and give it a redo! Verse 2: I can see right through you, you're not scary at all. You may be slender, but I'm the one who's standing tall I'll choke you with your black tie, no lie, Then beat your faceless ass until you finally die You won't put up a fight, I'll make you need Hospice Come at me, and I'll rip right off your Slender dick. Don't give me your crap, bitch, you're done! You're old news \ How sad! They made a Teletubby scarier than you! Trivia *RLYoshi, who portrayed Jeff in both of his appearances, at one point said that after Slenderman vs Jeff The Killer he will not be taking on the role again. He later retracted this statement, meaning Jeff could be appearing in a third battle. *However in Justin's own Channel he has used Jeff the killer multiple times after RLYoshi left the community. *Jeff The Killer's previous Opponent, Jack the Ripper, made a cameo appearance in Slenderman vs Jeff the Killer. *Jeff was the first, and is currently the only, character to be declared an obvious winner in the description of a battle (in his battle against Jack the Ripper). **RLYoshi has said that in the first battle, Jeff definitely won; in Slender Man vs Jeff The Killer, however, Jeff was "one of the worst ones". (He blames the lighthearted background and his failure with mixing the vocals properly; see below.) *In his second battle, Jeff's vocals sounded different from the first; they lacked the deeper, darker echo, and instead only consisted of a raspy voice. RLYoshi blames his own laziness. Category:Season 1 Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Pop Filter Category:Season 2 Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies 12 Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies 23 Category:Characters Category:Creepypastas